Una sonrisa vale más que todo el oro del mundo
by Anyway7
Summary: Pequeño one-shot Carmilla. Entra y descúbrelo.


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí os traigo este pequeño one-shot de Carmilla. Los personajes están sacados completamente del contexto por lo que la historia no tiene nada que ver con la trama real de la serie. Si no os va a gustar, podéis saliros si queréis._

 _Para los que quedéis, gracias por la oportunidad. Siempre intento desligar mis historias de la realidad pero es bastante complicado, y esta historia no se salva tampoco. Espero de todo corazón que os guste y la disfrutéis._

* * *

 **CARMILLA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A U BY KOTEX Y A JORDAN HALL**

* * *

 _ **Una sonrisa es más valiosa que todo el oro del mundo.  
**_  
Ella, simplemente perfecta. Me gustaba, si, lo tenía que reconocer. Le había cogido cariño en las últimas semanas. Aunque realmente siempre me había parecido una persona increíble. Pero nunca me di cuenta verdaderamente de lo que me gustaba. Su sonrisa no sería la más bella, su rostro no sería el más hermoso ni su cuerpo seria el mas infartante del mundo. Pero para mí era simplemente perfecta.

Mirarla me hacía perderme en un mundo paralelo. Donde no existía nadie más que ella, donde yo podía desgastar mis ojos en ella y nunca se acabaría el tiempo para estar en su presencia.  
Pero aquello solo eran fantasías. Ella no podía ser mía porque era hetero. De esas que no la cambias de acera ni con agua caliente. Una que tenía bien claro quién era, y no la iba a hacer cambiar. Porque antes sufrir yo misma que forzarla a algo que no quisiera.

A pesar de aquello, yo era feliz por ella. Porque si ella sonreía, aunque yo no provocara aquella sonrisa, era suficiente. Porque me encantaba verla sonreír. Era perfecta cuando lo hacía, aunque ella no lo quisiera reconocer.

Me había pasado mucho tiempo intentando acercarme a ella. No era fácil porque mi personalidad no me lo permitía. Era cierto que yo era muy abierta con todo el mundo, a pesar de no conocer mucho a la gente. Sin embargo, con ella me costaba muchísimo. No me salían las palabras cundo estaba cerca suyo. Me costaba lo que no está escrito. Y eso me hacía alejarme de ella. Yo misma lo hacía al no encontrar mi valentía interior. Aunque solo fuera para saludarla cordialmente o para poder ser su amiga.

Porque lo tenía más que asumido. Ella y yo no tendríamos nunca un algo más. Y, a pesar de todo, yo estaría allí para lo que ella necesitase. No quería a ser un perrito faldero pero sí una guardiana, una protectora, una gran amiga.

Para conseguir esto, debía aprovechar cada una de las pocas situaciones que me daba la vida. Hasta el último momento. Como aquella de hace ya un tiempo.

* * *

Estábamos de viaje con la universidad. Habían decidido visitar Italia por la preciosa cultura clásica que tenia la bota de Europa. En una de las excursiones nos llevaron a Sicilia, para mí, uno de los lugares más hermosos del Mediterráneo. Estaba muy entusiasmada por conocer la isla. Pero también lo estaba por aquel viaje porque serían los últimos días que estaría con ella en mucho tiempo. Aunque nunca la dejaría de ver, realmente, porque estábamos en el mismo campus, no estaría tanto con ella. Y no estar en su presencia me disgustaba.

Mientras cruzábamos el mar desde la península hasta la isla, fui a que me diera un poco el aire a la cubierta exterior del barco. Allí me encontré con ella. Estaba completamente sola. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano del horizonte. Sonreí al verla tan concentrada. La brisa del mar movía su pelo con total delicadeza que la hacían parecer aun más bella. Estaba completamente embobada. Cualquiera que me hubiera visto en aquel momento pensaría que estaba a punto de caérseme la baba. Desperté de mi mundo paralelo y sonreí. Me acerqué por detrás sin que lo notase y le pegué un pequeño susto que la hizo saltar.

\- **Por dios, Carmilla.** -dijo ella, con una mano en el pecho.- **Me has asustado.**

\- **Lo siento, Laura. No era mi intención.** -me disculpé, con una sonrisa en la cara.- **Solo quería saludarte.**

\- **Está bien.** -habló ella, devolviendo su vista al mar.- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar abajo con tus amigas?**

\- **La misma pregunta te podría hacer yo. He venido a que me dé el aire. Adoro la brisa del mar. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?** -la interrogué.

\- **Estaba despejando la mente. Nada más.** -dijo, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Aquella expresión hizo saltar todas mis alarmas y preocuparme por ella.

\- **¡Ei! ¿Qué ha pasado?** -le pregunté, deslizando detrás de su oreja un mechón de pelo de su cara.

\- **Nada. Es solo...** -habló, dejando la frase en el aire.

\- **Laura, ¿qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?** -le quise dejar claro.

\- **Por supuesto que lo sé. Has sido muy buena conmigo desde que nos conocimos y realmente aprecio tu interés. Pero no sé...** -no la dejé acabar.

\- **Tranquila.** -le dije.- **No tienes por qué decírmelo.**

Ambas nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, contemplando el horizonte y como el barco se abría paso entre las olas del mar. Sabía que ella necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de volver a pronunciar alguna palabra. Por eso preferí dejarla pensar antes de que se precipitara. Finalmente, fue Laura quien rompió el silencio.

\- **¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien que sabes que no es para ti?** -me preguntó la castaña.

\- **Muchas veces.** -admití, pensando en ella.- **¿Es eso lo que te tiene mal? ¿Hay un chico que te gusta pero tiene pareja o algo así?**

\- **No exactamente.** -jugó un momento con sus manos antes de seguir hablando.- **No tiene novia ni nada pero yo se que a él no le gusto. Es imposible que yo le pueda gustar.**

\- **¿Vas en serio?** -le pregunté, mirándola. Ella afirmó, extrañada.- **Laura Hollis, ¿eres tonta o qué? Tu eres una persona increíble. Nadie podría despreciarte. Debes creer más en ti misma porque tiene mucho potencia. Hazme caso.**

\- **¿Tú crees?** -me preguntó, con una mirada que denotaba esperanza. Adoraba aquel rostro. No podía ser más adorable.

\- **Por supuesto que lo creo.** -le dije seriamente, mirándola intensamente.- **Siempre lo he creído y nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.**

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos, mirándome fijamente. Un momento después, sonriéndome, hablo:

\- **Gracias, Carm.** -aquella palabras me dejaron totalmente descolocada.

\- **Gracias, ¿por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad?** -le pregunté.

\- **No, por ser tan buena conmigo. Por creer en mí cuando muchos no lo hacen. Ni siquiera mis propias amigas.** -me dijo, seriamente.

\- **En ese caso, de nada. Pero yo digo lo que pienso, que es la verdad.** -le sonreí y ella me devolvió su preciosa sonrisa. Moría cada vez que me la dedicaba a mí.

\- **Gracias por todo.** -me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de mi lado, metiéndose de nuevo dentro del barco y dejándome completamente petrificada en el sitio.

Me costó unos minutos reaccionar después de aquel gesto suyo. No me lo esperaba para nada, me había dejado totalmente descolocada. Una acción que ni en un millón de años me hubiera esperado de ella. Ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños. Llevé una mano hacia aquella zona de mi rostro donde había depositado sus labios. Tan perfectos como ella.

Volví hacia el salón del barco, donde se encontraban todos mis compañeros. Todos estaban pasando un muy buen rato. Recorrí mi mirada por toda la sala hasta que la encontré. Estaba junto a un chico de la clase de al lado que no conocía muy bien. Estaba muy sonriente. Más de lo que la había visto nunca. Al fin y al cabo, radiante. Lo que debía ser siempre: ella.

Y entonces lo supe. Aunque yo no estuviera a su lado, verla sonreír era lo único que valía la pena. Por eso, debía aprovechar todos y cada uno de los momentos que estuviese a su lado. Para sacar aquel gesto tan característico suyo. Aquel por el que yo me derretía. Y por el que me derretiría las veces que hiciera falta con tal de verla feliz. Con tal de verla a ella. Y es que estaba demostrado: su sonrisa era más valiosa que todo el oro del mundo.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer la historia._

 _Ya sabéis, para comentarios, sugerencias o lo que os parezca, tenéis los reviews._

 _Besos :)_

 _Con cariño,_

 _CVC_


End file.
